


Scent Rush

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Bottom Derek Hale, Comeplay, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, POV Derek Hale, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is more than happy to let Derek indulge in some animalistic instincts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally [posted on tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/145455588906/i-have-a-smut-prompt-for-you-derek-wanking-his), written for the anon prompt:  _Derek wanking his face buried in Stiles' (maybe stolen) underwear. And if you uses a dildo like in this porn gifset i saw, i'll be in heaven. Thank you!_
> 
> The NSFW gif set in question is [here](http://lustbox.tumblr.com/post/135812776298/next-door-world-preston-burgess-pierce-hartman).
> 
> Unbetaed.

 

Derek wasn’t always comfortable indulging his animal instincts during sex. At first it was thanks to his partners and their dislike of the more primal displays, but becoming an alpha, driven so much by the lust for power and the instinct to rule, hammered home just how much of an animal he could be. And he didn’t like it.

 

But he’s a beta again, now, and his current partner is literally the opposite of all the ones before him.

 

”Yeah, that’s it, Derek. That’s good. Show me.”

 

He spreads his legs wider so Stiles can see even better how well Derek is doing, fucking himself slowly with the thick dildo. Because he’s hungry for the approval and praise even more than his alpha side was for power, and every pleased smile and satisfied hum from his audience lurches through him like electricity, making his cock throb and drip onto his stomach.

 

”You’re doing so well,” Stiles says softly, and Derek doesn’t need to look to know he’s rubbing himself through his boxers. That he’s enjoying this almost as much as Derek. That thought alone makes Derek clench his fist harder around the fabric scrunched against his face, and he whines into it with every breath.

 

”Fuck, look at you. So hot like this. Sniffing my dirty laundry. I bet you’d go dig through my hamper for it if I didn’t give you any. Wouldn’t you.”

 

Derek nods against the boxers, his nose catching on the dry, day-old stain of come he helped put there. Because Stiles is probably right. Only the fear of reaching Peter levels of creepy had kept him from going that far on his own, and Stiles discovering this sensory kink of his had been a revelation for both of them.

 

”You love it, don’t you. Bet you’d lick the crusty old jizz stains right off my sheets if I asked you to.”

 

He moans, and stuffs the boxers into his mouth, wetting the fabric and feeling the taste explode on his tongue. He has a limit, of course. He wouldn’t go sniffing dirty socks or random old stains. Probably. He would if Stiles told him to. Would probably do anything if Stiles wanted it. But this is the part that has his cock twitching, and he fucks himself harder as he sucks the cotton.

 

”Yes, Derek, yes. Fuck yourself. So hot, fuck.”

 

Derek can hear him jerking off now, but thanks to the glorious, overpowering scent of him already filling Derek’s nose, he can’t smell it. He can smell himself, though, his pre-come a sharp undertone to the overwhelming rush of _Stiles_ occupying his senses. The combination is heady, and he works the dildo into himself faster, feeling the pleasure building.

 

”Fuck, Derek, _fuck_ ,” Stiles groans, and the sounds of his hand on his cock disappear slowly. Derek knows what’s gonna happen, and he’s already moaning on every breath before Stiles crawls to him, yanking the boxers out of his mouth to replace them with his come-drenches fingers. ”Here, take it. I know you need it,” Stiles says, voice rusty, but also heartbreakingly tender, because he knows it’s not entirely a game to Derek. That his animal soul yearns and aches for every tiny morsel of his lover, his partner, his _mate_. ”There you go,” Stiles murmurs, and Derek licks desperately at every gooey drop, reveling in the salty tang. And when Stiles reaches down to take hold of Derek’s red and leaking cock he comes instantly, whimpering and gasping for air, as everything is slowly pumped out of him.

 

When he finally stills, Stiles gives him as much time as he needs to finish, letting him lick up everything, before leaning in for a slow and filthy kiss. ”So good for me, Derek. Always so good for me,” he whispers, and Derek breathes him in.

 

End.


End file.
